


Pleasure Amidst Silence

by AnouchkaK20XX



Series: DBD smut [1]
Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Finger Sucking, I Don't Even Know, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Masturbation, Shyness, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:54:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28653828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnouchkaK20XX/pseuds/AnouchkaK20XX
Summary: Philip realises he still has human needs, even in his current state, and Caleb is more than happy to help...
Relationships: Philip Ojomo | The Wraith/Caleb Quinn | The Deathslinger
Series: DBD smut [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2099925
Kudos: 15





	Pleasure Amidst Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so just pretend like the saloon ONLY has breakable doors and Philip entered through a, uh, window *cough*
> 
> Also, English isn't my first language, so there might be some awkward writing here and there, hopefully not too much

He can't take it anymore. He HAS to do something. He's been postponing this since the moment he woke up to a wet dream, only to be yeeted into a trial straight away. He uses his left hand to steady himself against the wall, as his right hand begins rubbing against his bandages. He lets out a sound that is halfway between a moan and a sigh. He has barely done anything, and yet he feels so close already. But he can't come now, and he knows that. It wouldn't be satisfying, and he would be left wanting for more, so he takes a short break before resuming, faster this time. He is now fully erect through his bandages, which leave very little to the imagination, and moaning quite loudly. Such irony, for a quiet and reserved killer, to be so loud in his most intimate moments.

As he prepares to remove his bandages, however, he hears someone start to break the door on his right. Panicking, he ducks behind the bar, his bell too far away from his reach, right before the person comes in. Philip, despite his curiosity, doesn't dare peak whoever is in there - especially given his current state.

"Come on, I know you're in here. Pretty sure half the damn country does, with how loud you've been moaning like a whore. Come out, and I won't hurt you, I promise..." That 'promise' is followed by the distinctive, creepy laugh of the headhunting cowboy. Not someone the Wraith especially likes, and yet... he almost wants to be found. To be used. He closes his eyes, but that only worsens his case, forcing him to reopen them in fear of imagining anything that would make him give up his position through the sounds he would make.

Despite his efforts, however, the Deathslinger finds his bell, given its poor hiding place, and carefully pokes it with his bayonet. When nothing happens, he lets out a cackle, looking around.

"What's wrong, Philly boy? Your toy malfunction? Stop hiding like a child, I wouldn't hurt another killer."

Despite his brain screaming at him that this is a bad idea, Philip slowly emerges from behind the bar, not fully standing up in fear the other man would notice his little "problem". This gets a chuckle out of said man, who puts his weapon on a nearby table.

"Oh, Philly boy... I thought a survivor somehow got in here, but it was you all along now, wasn't it?"

Philip shook his head no, despite all the evidence that was stacked against him. Caleb smirked at this, making his way towards him. The Wraith shook his head more vehemently this time, muttering a slight "no" while backing into a corner, but in his current situation, there was nothing he could do but wait. The Deathslinger noticed right away the semi that was still apparent due to his lack of lower clothing, and let out yet another laugh.

"What's wrong, Philly? Couldn't keep it in your pants? Then again, you don't have pants... Is this why? So you can go rub yourself against everything like a bitch in heat?"

Speaking of heat, it rose to Philip's cheeks as he tried to deny everything, with very little success.

"Don'tcha worry, it happens to all of us... I can't say I've ever heard anyone as loud as you, though."

The words made the Wraith blush harder, and he let out a small moan.

"There we go. Just relax.", said the cowboy, closing the distance between them. He began kissing the shy man's neck, gently at first, then rougher when he feels Philip's hands tightly gripping his coat. This elicits many moans from the latter, who begins grinding uncontrollably against the other man's leg.

"Let's cut the bullshit, shall we?", says Deathslinger, removing his lips from the man's neck, leaving a bruise. A small "please" can be heard, the lack of contact making Philip desperate for more. Caleb lowers his pants no further than his brace, which he didn't wish to bother with, before unwrapping the Wraith's painfully erect member, leaving him panting and shaking in wait. Using Philip's pre-cum as lube, he begins rubbing their lengths together, his sharp gasps masked by the other's loud moans.

"Caleb... Ah... C-Caleb!"

Cum splatters on his hand and both their cocks. Philip drops to his knees, breathing heavily. Caleb leaves him some time to recover, before presenting his cum-splattered fingers in front of the other's mouth and demanding one simple thing:  
"Suck."

Philip obediently takes the fingers in his mouth, running his tongue over them as if it was the best meal he's ever had. If the Deathslinger wasn't already hard as rock, he definitely would be now.

"Good boy.", he says, removing his fingers. "You ready for something bigger?"

Philip's eyes widen as he gulps in anticipation, and he nods, desperate. He gets to work immediately, taking the other's length in his mouth, and going to town on him. This was unexpected, and the cowboy barely stifles a moan before grabbing the other's head.

"C-Calm down, Philly... This is too fast..."

But the Philly train has no brakes, and nothing can stop it from sending Caleb over the edge with a groan, pushing himself fully into Philip's mouth, feeling his cock touch the back of the other's throat, his seed filling the man's mouth, leaving both of them gasping for air. The outlaw closes his eyes, and when he reopens them, he finds Philip covering his face with his hands. Was he... embarrassed? Cute.

Gently, Caleb grabs the man's wrist, pulling it away from his face, before planting a kiss on his lips.

"You're fucking adorable, you know that? Next time you feel that way, you don't need to hide. Just come to me, get it?"

Philip nods his head, a slight smile forming on his lips. His new lover helps him get up and clean up, right before he is summoned for another trial. But this time, it's different. This time, he's got something to look forward to.


End file.
